Bohemian Rhapsody
by little-raziel
Summary: Sarah's been wished back to the Labyrinth with her friend Elise. What's a heroine to do against a Goblin King? Let's find out! Rating will change later. Some cursing and etc. This is a good story! Try it out!
1. Roommates

Well, here goes! This is my first fanfiction ever! Actually, the first I've ever uploaded. So, please enjoy. Comment, heck! tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. I need input to make a better story.

And now, if you didn't already know this drill: Disclaimers!

I, little-raziel, in no possible way own Jareth or Sarah, though, by Jove!, I wish I did. Jack McCoy is the property of NBC as is Law & Order. The little snippet of song is from The Wizard of Oz, and is therefore not mine. Obviously, I stole the title "Bohemian Rhapsody" from Queen. A great, great song. I definitely recommend you give it a listen. However, Elise and every little neurotic aspect of her is all mine! Mine, I tell you! Mwahahaha! Oh, sorry. Did I just let that slip out?

Now, on with the show! Bohemian Rhapsody Scene 1 Take 42… and ACTION!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chrissakes, Sarah! Will you stop mooning over that ethics book or will I have to come over and smack you awake?!"

"What? Oh, sorry Elise. I just was, you know, thinking," Sarah slowly stated to her irate roommate.

"Oh! she was _only_ thinking! Well, that makes everything _soo_ much better. Come on, Sarah! We both need to study or Prof is going to kill us with his insano test on Tuesday. And you know how I am. If you start day-dreaming, I'll start day-dreaming, and we'll never get anything done!"

Sarah could only look and shake her head at her best friend. Elise was nothing if not a little spitfire, all 5'3" of her. Her bright blue-hazel eyes flashed with a staggeringly plucky nature and love of learning, and her pixie styled dirty blonde hair did nothing if not emphasize her spunky character. The day Sarah stepped into her dorm room, she knew either she would kill her roommate or they'd bond like crazy glue. Eccentric did not rightly describe Elise; downright psychotic bordered closer to the truth. However, it was their mutual love of fantasy, music, and well, pretty much everything that formed a solid foundation for their friendship. 

"Sarah! Earth to Sarah! Time to bat those big, beautiful green eyes awake, and shake those soft, chocolate brown locks away from your face! Now look at what you've made me do! I'm beginning to sound like Rachael from down the hall. You know, 'The sun's rays are a golden glow across the expanse of the blue-black sky. I can hardly take my eyes from its majesty…'" Elise began to melodramatically demonstrate, holding her hand over her eyes in the universal sign of a drama queen.

"Stop! Stop! You are wicked. Yes, don't try to play the innocent, Elise; I know you too well! Tell me again why you didn't decide to become a drama major? You'd be so good at it!" Sarah exclaimed, the ethics book forgotten.

"You know why. I'm not that good. And besides, I always wanted to be a lawyer. I told my grandfather that I wanted to be the female version of Jack McCoy on Law & Order, and he said, ' That's wonderful! We need one in the family tree!' So, here I am: studying to get a BA in pre-law and then on to law school _over the rainbow_!" Elise continued in a sing-songy voice. "And you, Sarah? Why are you going into law?"

Sarah's looks softened. "I had to grow up. Did I tell you about my family?" Sarah quickly changed the subject to something a little less painful.

"Yeah, a little. Toby's cute. If he were a little older, I'd date him."

"Okay, gross! He's only three!"

Elise put a finger to her lips and tapped in a thoughtful manner. "Well, better make that at least sixteen more years. He could be nineteen to my eighteen. But back to the story: your family. Spill it."

"A little better, not much. I can't believe you're looking at my half-brother like that," Sarah teasingly said, which gained her a pointed look from Elise. "Dad doesn't always, you know, act like a father, and Karen…"

"The bitch."

"Yes, the bitch. I'm telling you, I don't mind taking care of Toby, but still, I'm her step-daughter, not her personal servant!"

"Which is why you moved out to California, huh? Don't get me wrong, you're everything, well, almost everything a person could ask for in a roommate," Elise decidedly pronounced, "but you know…"

"Well, what?" Sarah asked as she slipped closer to Elise from her desk to the floor and sat Indian-style in front of the tiny virago, looking intently at her face.

Elise stared right back. "You should never run away from your problems. EVER. Besides, when life gives you lemons, you should clone them and make…Super Lemons!" Elise threw her hands into the air and leaned back for a moment as Sarah shook her head in a dear-God-I'm-living-with-an-escaped-mental-patient kind of way. "And any-vey, Sarah, it is now time to…"

"To what?" Sarah asked, unsure at what quirky thing her friend would do next.

"To…TICKLE ATTACK!!!" The small sprite briskly pounced on her counterpart and commenced her assault. Not to be undone, Sarah joined in the fun. Studies completely forgotten, the two girls spent the evening being normal college students on a Friday night: a pillow fight, popcorn, and a movie in their closet, um, dorm room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jareth intently watched the entire exchange through one of his crystal balls as he lounged on his throne. He did not miss one smile, one single moment of these two's frivolity.

"Oh, Sarah. Am I just another memory, a wisp of a dream to you now?" Jareth whispered as he gently caressed the crystal holding the image of his Sarah and her little friend. "Well, we shall see. Indeed, I am not so easily forgotten." And with those words, Jareth threw the orb into the air where it gently popped as he stalked off to plan a method to get Sarah within his clutches once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do you think? Did I at least whet you appetite just the tiniest bit? Hope I've got you interested. 

Anyway, I must confess something. I don't think I would have posted if it hadn't been for the ever wonderful Scattered Logic for the encouragement and comments. Don't worry, SL, I've taken those comments to heart and plan to use some of them! Now for everyone whose taken the time, let's give it up for an awesome beta reader! Yeah, SL! You rock my world!

*ahem* Now that that's out of my system, please drop me a line, and hit that button that says "Review" if you are so inclined. Well, later days!

little-raziel


	2. Plans Interrupted

Let's give a big round of thanks to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic! Without her, you would be swamped in a sea of unnecessary exclamation marks and other unsightly writing mishaps. Hope you get better, SL, I know being sick is totally uncool.

In answer to your statement, DBfan, you've caught me! I am a total LoK: Soul Reaver nut, if not groupie. Raziel is just too damn sexy, and the plot is superb. You just can't go wrong with a guy that walks around in tight leather pants and no shirt. Of course, I don't think he looks too bad after he falls. Such a sexy voice! Well, anyway, I've obviously made you wait long enough for the standard disclaimer.

Ahem, Sarah and anything relating to Labyrinth are absolutely, positively not mine. Raziel and his hot, sexy body belong to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. 

Now, on with the show! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finals, finals, finals! They're done! Oh, yeah! One semester down and only seven more to go before graduation." Elise jumped up and down on her bed, twirling around and clapping her hands like a small child.

"Elise, you need to get professional help if you're excited about taking tests." Still, Sarah couldn't help but smile at her exuberant comrade. Nothing could slow down Elise; Sarah was sure of it.

"Come on, Sarah! You want vacation as much as I do. Don't even think about denying it. And personally, if I have to go through a few tests, albeit insanely hard ones, I'll do it. Wait! Make that already done them," Elise flopped down, tucked her knees under her chin, cocked her head to the side, and looked quizzically at Sarah. "So, what are you going to do? I mean, we've got three, four weeks of par-TAY-ing before back to the usual drudgery, and you haven't said word one about where you're going."

"I'll probably stay here. It's too expensive to get plane tickets back home, and road trips can be too exhausting. But, maybe I'll visit some old friends." Sarah looked wistfully around the small dorm room, wondering if she could have a party like the one after she beat Him. God! how she missed them: the noble Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle especially. Sarah did not want to alarm her friend by nearly destroying a room during their revelry, or worse yet, accidentally having Elise see all of them. Sure, Elise shared her interests, but a love like that could only go so far, right?

"Sarah. Earth to Sarah! Requesting permission for head to return to its usual orbit around Sarah's body," Elise shook Sarah's shoulder. "Honestly, Sarah, I don't think I've ever met anyone who could zone out like you."

Sarah looked down at Elise. "I'm fine, really. I think I should, um, go take a shower. We have that party tonight remember?" With that comment, Elise shot one of those 'of course I remember' looks. "Don't forget to change into something interesting. I mean it, Elise. A t-shirt and jeans are fine for everyday wear, but this is a party!" With that parting comment, Sarah grabbed her towel and shower supplies and raced down the hall before Elise could retaliate.

Elise called after her, "Hey! You forgot wrist guards. I wear those everyday too," Elise glanced down at her black leather clad wrists. "I always wear those, always," Elise quietly whispered as she stroked them, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Dammit! I refuse to cry, to _pity_ myself," Elise snapped in her thoughts. "So, Sarah, you want me to wear something…interesting? Are you sure you want to see what I have in mind?" A small, secretive smile formed on Elise's lips as she turned around and went to change. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The water ran down Sarah's body in rivulets as she considered, well, nothing. Her mind seemed a pleasant blank, which is expected after finals week. Yet in that same moment, her thoughts drifted to a time that seemed so long ago. Her time in the Labyrinth had been the happiest time in her life. She finally had seen what a precious gift a sibling could be. 

Toby. How could she have ever despised that wonderful child? Her time at home at been less than wonderful, especially with Karen's constant demands. Yet Toby had always put a smile on her face, and she couldn't believe she had been willing, even for a second, to give him to the goblins. To be sure, she didn't always enjoy watching him, but whoever does? Needless to say, one tiny burble and a few toddling steps were enough to melt her heart.

Sarah awoke from her shower reverie and finished washing up. She definitely needed to spend less time in the shower and more time getting ready for the party. Elise was probably getting impatient, and when Elise was impatient, the neatness factor of their room suffered. Sarah began dressing in her best "wild yet sweet" clothes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, I'm dressed, and Sarah's nowhere in sight. It's been, what? forty-three minutes and she's still not out of the shower?!" Elise mumbled in indignation as she paced the length of the dorm cell. "The least she could do was say, 'Elise, I'm going to take my God-damn sweet time after commanding you to get ready for a party that starts in about thirty minutes.' Sweet Jesus! I am so sick of waiting and flopping on the bed is not an option in this outfit." 

Instead, in the very essence of vanity, Elise began to practice some of her moves, which she hoped would keep her from completely embarrassing herself. She began to sway her hips slightly to the music that was playing in her head and moving her feet. Absentmindedly, she closed her eyes, imaging the evening that awaited her if only Sarah would hurry the hell up.

"Ooofff! Oh, no! Not again!" Elise yelled as she bumped into Sarah's nightstand and landed in an unceremonious heap as the 'darn piece of wood,' as Elise had dubbed it, began to sway dangerously. "Please no, no, no, NO! Aww, crap, there it goes." And sure enough, down went the nightstand with a resounding thud. "This has to happen, doesn't it? Yeah, hi, you must be Elise and now it's time for life to screw you over." Elise growled and stood up. "Well, what's a few more wasted minutes? I'll clean this up, and Sarah will be none the wiser."

Of course, the nightstand couldn't possibly cut Elise a break. As soon as it had begun demonstrating Sir Isaac Newton's laws of gravity, it had dumped all its contents all over the floor. Elise began the arduous process of picking up Sarah's bedside treasures and putting them away.

"Damn unstable hunk of junk! You wouldn't even make good kindling for a ritualistic book burning! Hate and loathing and disgust! Yes, yes! Those are the feelings." Elise glared at the taunting object and stuck her tongue out at it. Satisfied that it did not have a smart comeback, she glanced at what was left scattered on the floor. Then, something caught her eye; something obviously well-loved 

"Huh? What's this?" Elise bent to retrieve it. "Ooohh! _The Labyrinth_. Wonder what it's about?" Elise began to absentmindedly page through the red leather bound novel. "Yowza! Best start at the beginning." Elise quickly sank onto her bed, bending her face over the tome, quickly reading with a very ravenous hunger. "Oh, wow. A Goblin King. Heroine versus dark, sexy guy. Boy, wish I was her."

Elise tucked her leg to the side on the bed, totally absorbed in the action. "God! I wish the goblins would come and take me away. No, better yet, I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah and me away," Sarah walked in with a 'I'm ready now. Let's go.' as she heard the last two fatal words, "_right now_!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, is it still good? Many thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter: DBfan, dawn, Scattered Logic (luv you!), and Darkmaster. Your comments meant a lot to me. And for the rest of you people out there, please review. Tell me that I'm doing a horrible job if that's how you feel. Any feedback is always welcome, though, positive is more happily received!

Until I can help you procrastinate cleaning your room again,

little-raziel


	3. Stolen Away

Okay, peeps, are you proud of me or what? Yup, it's an update! Do the happy dance!

So, not that you really care about my life that much, but I finally made it to college. Yes, I can hardly believe it either. Recently, though, one of my close acquaintances was killed for his car. It's hard to believe that this person I went to school with most of my life is now dead. I'm speechless. Why is this world so fucked up? He finally got out of high school only to have his life destroyed for a stupid car! He was too young! Finally about to start life and it's gone now. He's gone. He'll never get a job, go to college, get married, be a father. 

Okay, sorry, I'm getting all emotional and stuff. You really want to read a story written be me, right? Guys, am I right? (hears crickets) Oh, um, anyway. 

This chapter was not beta-ed, so bear with me! I really felt a need to put something up or go crazy. There will be some cursing, kind of heavy in some parts, but that's just the way the characters flowed. They have a mind of their own and who am I to tell them no? And before anyone decides to bite off my head about the drinking comment, no, I don't drink. I think you should wait until it's legal for you to do that stuff, but like I said before, the characters are alive.

And now, I dedicate this chapter to my dear departed buddy. I wish you the best in the great beyond. I'll miss you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My God, Elise, what have you done?!" Sarah gasped in horror. She hoped against hope that it wasn't true, that it was all just a horrible dream. Wake up, Sarah, just wake up. You're dreaming; this can't be real. 

"What? It's just a book. Nothing bad ever came or reading part of a book aloud," Elise stated as she jumped up. "Besides, I could say it's your fault for taking too much time getting ready." Then she noticed the banging at the windows, the sudden lack of the ever-present florescent lighting. Scratching, scurrying, whispers in the dark. "What's going on? Sarah? Sarah, what's happening?!"

"Well, well, well. Sarah, you should know better than to leave such 'dangerous' items available to prying eyes," the Goblin King in all of his ethereal splendor admonished. "However, this does work to my advantage. Though I must say, I am surprised that you called so soon after our last tete-a-tete." 

Slowly, Jareth began to take in the sight before him. Sarah was as perfect as in his crystals. However, her manner of dress was one he had never seen. Her long dark tresses were in banana curls. Her legs were encased in knee high black leather boots with a flaring mid-thigh plaid skirt. Her ruby red corseted top emphasized her figure, while blood red lipstick and kohl smudged eyes completed her appearance. 

"Just who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in our dorm room?!" Elise began to shout. "Furthermore, stop looking at my roommate like that. Jesus, it's bad enough out in IV, but in the privacy of our room?" She put her hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side, and took a deep breath, readying the next part of her tirade. 

"Silence. It was you who called upon me. I am not making a mere social call," Jareth simply stated at the irate child. Elise closed her open mouth when she saw the anger flashing through his eyes. Jareth was impressed that she could even speak after seeing him. "Her outfit, however, reflects her attitude," he thought. Her hair was styled into short spikes that fell carelessly around her face and head (AN: think like the anime styled). She wore a black tank top under electric blue fishnet and patent black leather pants with matching wrist cuffs. The one item that fell in discord with the image she presented was her white/blue shoes, Sketchers he believed. As for makeup, he could see none save a little lip-gloss.

"So what exactly is it you want? You aren't welcomed here." The little spitfire refused to be silenced for long. "Back me up on this, Sar," she whispered. "We can make him leave." Unconsciously, Elise moved closer to Sarah, finding solace in her proximity. 

"Ah, but you did call me, little one. I do believe your words were, and I quote, 'I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah and me away right now.' I am here to do precisely that." Jareth smirked as he began to weave a transportation spell. 

"Please, Jareth. Just leave us alone! Please! We have our whole lives ahead of us. Dreams for the future, a party with friends," Sarah chimed in. "It was a mistake; she didn't know."

"However, you did, sweet Sarah. Your friend has wished you both to the Underground. Your future is in the Labyrinth now." Jareth finished the spell, containing it in one of his infamous crystal orbs. All the scurrying abruptly halted. The quiet was that before the dawn of creation. Only the shallow breathing of the two women could be heard, loud in this utter stillness. 

"It is time to leave." Elise grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed, searching for comfort in her friend's grip. She turned her pale face to that of her friend's and mouthed 'I'm so sorry' before their world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Disappearance Baffles Police"

On the night of October 31, two girls were mysteriously abducted from their dorm room on campus. Sarah Williams, 18, and her roommate Elise Zimmerman, also 18, were both first year students majoring in law and society. The police found evidence of possibly a brief struggle, but the kidnappers left no ransom demands. "Both Sarah and Elise were really sweet. Everybody loved them. They didn't have any enemies. I can't understand why something like this would happen," a friend, Melissa Deutsche remarked.

The parents of both families are offering a handsome reward for any information anyone might have on the whereabouts of these two young women. "We just want both our girls back. Please, please, help us find them!" a distraught Mrs. Claudia Zimmerman exclaimed. The school is very concerned over this incident. "We have never had something like this happen at our university," Chancellor Yang commented. "Security will be increased and we will help the police in their efforts to find these two young ladies. We will also begin offering more self defense classes." 

A candlelight vigil will be held next Tuesday to pray for the safe return of these two students.

-News editor Jim Steward wishes the families the best of luck finding their daughters

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah remembered this room all too well. However, it was empty the last time she saw it, racing in those last precious moments to save Toby. The throne loomed ominously, its ruler draping himself masterfully over it. The goblins played their frivolous games drunkenly, chasing chickens and beating each other. A chill hung in the night air, similar to that of home. "Home. I'll never see my room again," Sarah forlornly thought. "I'm trapped. Trapped here with the Goblin King. Well, I guess I should be glad Elise is here, even if it is partially her fault. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Sarah's other senses slowly came back to her and she felt the pressure of another hand in hers. Elise stood in the center pit with Sarah. Her eyes drinking in the sight, wide with disbelief. "Sarah, where are we?"

"You, my dear, are in my castle beyond the Goblin City in the heart of the Labyrinth. Surely you know who I am." The last statement was not a question in the least. Jareth allowed himself a small, amused smile. "Welcome to your new home, Sarah. Belise."

That did it. No longer was Elise content to stare in wide-eyed disbelief. No one messed up her name. "The name, Mr. High and Mighty, is Elise. Not Belise. Belise is a sex crazed old maid from Moliere's _Learned Ladies_. She is totally obsessed with sex as in, I quote, 'I rather like his atoms. But in between a vacuum and a field of subtle matter, I find it easier to accept the latter.'" Elise huffed. "I am soooo not interested, Captain Spandex, so don't mess with the name. Got that, _sweetheart_?" She minced the last word.

"Elise, shut up. Don't piss him off!" Sarah violently whispered, digging her nails into Elise's skin. At that moment, Jareth let out a hardy laugh. Both girls jumped at the sound.

"Sarah, Sarah. What amusing friends you gather into your arms. You should teach her some manners, or I might feel the need to drop her into an oubliette." Jareth shook his wild mane. "As amusing as this is, it is too late to discuss this matter further. Perhaps after you have both rested, we will discuss your new roles in my kingdom. If you would follow me?" He got up from his elegant slouch and began walking out of the room, pausing at the doorway to ensure that they were following.

"All I wanted to do was get drunk off my ass. I wanted to party with you, and now we're stuck in a totally new world. I'm so sorry, Sar. Please, forgive me, forgive me." Elise begged in a strangled, hushed voice as they climbed out and began following His Majesty.

"Hush, Elise. It's okay. I forgive you. Don't fall apart on me now. I need you." Sarah steadied herself on her friend. "We'll make it through; we'll get out…somehow." Jareth took them down many winding corridors and finally stopped at a heavy looking oak door.

"This is your room, Sarah. Your friend will be down the hall should you need her…"

"No fucking way in hell am I leaving Sarah! I'm staying with her!"

"That will be permissible until you are settled," Jareth continued. "I will see you both in the morning. And furthermore, watch your tongue, child. I will only permit civilized creatures into this wing of the castle. Otherwise, you might find your new living quarters with the goblins." With a clipped bow, he left the two girls staring after him.

"Let's go in, Elise. It's better than standing in the hall." Sarah pressured. "We'll figure out everything in the morning. It'll be okay, you'll see." Sarah opened the door and gasped when she saw the accommodations. They were nothing like she pictured the cruel Goblin King would leave to two unwanted guests. A large queen-sized bed with dark cherry wood and sky blue sheet lay against the far wall right next to a walk-in closet. A large fireplace complete with blaze was on another wall and was surrounded by a nice collection of books. A vanity with a large mirror graced the wall opposite the fire, though slightly off to the side. A closed door was to the left. 

Curiosity got the better of Sarah, and she let go of Elise's hand to go open the door. Yup, just as she expected. A really, really super nice bathing area. Though the plumbing could use a little work, she thought. God, why couldn't the Underground have Aboveground toilets, just why the hell not? "I guess it's a tradeoff. Great plumbing or magic. I wonder which one this place chose?" Sarah thought rhetorically.

Elise, on the other hand, was mutely standing in the doorframe, stroking her left leather bound wrist. She took measured steps, walking to the center. "He certainly has everything prepared."

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. This is probably just a guestroom. I'm sure there are more. Hey, I bet that's what you were going to be staying in also." Sarah tried to look optimistic, though the pit of her stomach kept dropping.

"We're never going to see our families and friends again, are we? And it's all my fault! I destroyed everything. I ruined everything!" Elise sunk forlornly to the floor, holding her wrist, letting tears fall quietly. 

"Honey, it's okay. We'll survive. Just be strong. We're in it together. I won't ever leave you! Come on, Elise, I know you're stronger than this!" Sarah tucked her skirt under as much as possible and put her arms around Elise. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"Um, Sarah?" Elise wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are we going to sleep in?" In response, Sarah got up went to the closet and looked in. Nothing, not even cobwebs or dust. Definitely no clothes whatsoever. "I guess he wasn't really ready for us after all," she thought.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to ruin my nice clothes, so I say we wash up and then just sleep in our lingerie. That okay with you?" Elise nodded her head in the affirmative. A few minutes later, after the necessary washing up, the two girls climbed into the bed with its beautiful silk sheets and downy comforter seeking sisterly comfort in each other's embrace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jareth quickly went back to his private chambers to think. He still could not believe that Sarah, his sweet Sarah, was here in the Labyrinth. Thanking all his fortunate stars, he summoned a glass of magic-laced wine. 

"Elise is something of an unknown," he thought. "Why, I hadn't even finished devising a way of getting Sarah back, and this girl wishes them both into my custody. Oh, well. It is better to have won this victory ahead of schedule than to miss such a ripe opportunity to retrieve her." Jareth finished the wine and decided to turn in himself. After all, what excitement the next day would hold. He smirked in anticipation while settling into his bed.

Tomorrow would indeed be interesting. Oh, yes. Most definitely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I'm hoping you enjoyed this. It took a while to think up, and I'm sorry if it is choppy in some areas, but it's just that way until I revise it, if ever.

Shout out to those who reviewed the last time, and hopefully will review again!

dawn: Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. *pretends to be innocent. Yes, we all have our flaws. What's Elise's? I guess you'll have to stick around! ^_^

Darkmaster2: Definitely love him enough to adopt him permanently into my life! I also love that "Raziel" means "angel of mysteries." I know, I know. I have a bit of an ego! Thanks for the encouragement! I'll try my best!

Moon Goddess: You are such a sweetheart! Thanks. I always loved the flawed one. Tangent, but have you ever read _Antigone_ or _Medea_? Flawed females, but incredibly powerful in the writing. 

Labyris: I hope there's more too! Seriously, though, thank you very much. My brain does shut off from time to time, but I hope something with this one. You have no idea of how many half-finished ideas I have floating around. Actually, you probably do! Have fun and stuff!

Scattered Logic: You are one in a million and I hope you can beta me again later! I really valued your input and love your stories to death!

Now, I've been dropping hints about where my college is through these chappies sorta. So, feel free to play along and figure out my home sweet university! Who knows, I might give out brownie points! (Notice: brownie points are just happy, good job points. I am a broke college students, which means I have negative money) Until next time!

trying not to be just another average anybody,

little-raziel


End file.
